spiralfandomcom_de-20200214-history
J.C.Staff
K. K. J.C.Staff (jap. 株式会社ジェー・シー・スタッフ, Kabushiki-gaisha Jē Shī Sutaffu / 英語表記：J.C.Staff Co.,Ltd.) ist ein japanisches Studio für die Produktion von Anime. Sie wurde im Januar 1986 gegründet und hat ihren Sitz in der Präfektur TokioInformationen über J.C.Staff (japanisch) (27.05.11). Während der Naturkatastrophe des Tōhoku-Erdbebens an der Ostküste Japans im März 2011 erlitt J.C.Staff einige SchädenNach dem großen Erdbeben in Japan: Schäden bei J.C.Staff (englisch). Produktionen Fernsehserien * 1994: Metal Fighters - Frauen aus Stahl * 1995: Slayers * 1996: Slayers Next * 1997: Shōjo Kakumei Utena * 1997: Slayers Try * 1998: Kare Kano * 1998: Sorcerous Stabber Orphen * 1998: Yume de Aetara * 1999: Excel Saga * 1999: Iketeru Futari * 1999: Sorcerous Stabber Orphen:Revenge * 2000: Dā! Dā! Dā! * 2000: Yami no Matsuei * 2001: Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar * 2001: PaRappa the Rapper * 2001: Rune Soldier * 2002: Ai Yori Aoshi * 2002: Azumanga Daioh: The Animation * 2002: Spiral – Gefährliche Wahrheit * 2003: Ai Yori Aoshi – Enishi * 2003: Gunparade March * 2003: Ikki Tousen – Dragon Girls * 2003: Maburaho * 2003: Mahō Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto * 2003: Nanaka 6/17 * 2003: R.O.D -The TV- * 2003: Shingetsutan: Tsukihime * 2004: Bōkyaku no Senritsu * 2004: Hikari to Mizu no Daphne * 2004: Sensei no Ojikan * 2005: Honey and Clover * 2005: Karin * 2005: Loveless * 2005: Mahoraba – Heartful days * 2005: Shakugan no Shana * 2006: Asatte no Hōkō * 2006: Kashimashi – Girl meets Girl * 2006: Zero no Tsukaima * 2007: Nodame Cantabile * 2007: Shakugan no Shana II * 2007: Shigofumi – Stories of Last Letter * 2007: Zero no Tsukaima – Futatsuki no Kishi * 2008: Nabari no Ō * 2008: Slayers Revolution * 2008: To Aru Majutsu no Index * 2008: Toradora! * 2008: Zero no Tsukaima – Princess no Rondo * 2009: Aoi Hana * 2009: Hatsukoi Limited * 2009: Hayate no Gotoku! * 2009: Slayers Evolution-R * 2009: Taishō Yakyū Musume. * 2009: To Aru Kagaku no Railgun * 2010: Bakuman. * 2010: Kaichō wa Maid-sama! * 2010: Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi * 2010: Otome Yōkai Zakuro * 2010: Tantei Opera Milky Holmes * 2011: Yumekui Merry Original Video Animations * 1987: Yōtōden * 1989: Earthian * 1990: 1+2＝ Paradise * 1990: Ankoku Shinden Denshou Bushin * 1992: Äpfelland Monogatari * 1993: 8-man After * 1994: Fencer of Minerva * 1994: Shōnan Jun’ai Gumi! * 1996: Fake * 1996: Slayers Special * 1998: Slayers Excellent * 1998: Yume de Aetara * 2001: Puni Puni Poemi * 2003: Eiken * 2006: Shakugan no Shana Tokubetsuhen: Koi to Onsen no Kōgaigakushū! * 2009: Hayate no Gotoku! Weitere Anime-Produktionen * 1989: Yōtōden (Film) * 1994: Darkside Blues (Film) * 1995: Slayers (Film) * 1996: Slayers Return (Film) * 1997: Slayers Great (Film) * 1998: Slayers Gorgeous (Film) * 1999: Jin-Roh (Film) * 1999: Shōjo Kakumei Utena: Adolescence Mokushiroku (Film) * 2000: Azumanga Web Daioh (Web-Anime) * 2001: Alien 9 (Special) * 2001: Azumanga Daioh (Kurzfilm) * 2007: Gekijōban: Shakugan no Shana (Film) Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite von J.C.Staff (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Publizist